


A Valentine

by ClockworkDinosaur (orphan_account)



Category: Steam Powered Giraffe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-11
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-05-19 16:33:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5974174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ClockworkDinosaur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's almost Valentine's Day, so have this ridiculously fluffy short fic~<br/>Written for Spacey, the ultimate PeterIris shipping trash</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Valentine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tea_and_outer_space](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tea_and_outer_space/gifts).



Walter Manor was in a stranger state than usual that day, and Peter Walter I couldn't quite comprehend why. The maids seemed to float trough the halls with dreamy grins, the cooks and gardeners distracted from their work. He paced the halls, muttering to himself as usual, but even in his distracted state he still noticed how odd everyone was acting.

Then he noticed the head maid, Iris Tonia. Whereas the other maids were lost in their happiness, Iris was surrounded by a cloud of annoyance. She passed Peter without even a glance, stomping a bit harder than she really should have.

“Hey, Iris!” Peter called after her. She turned, glaring a bit before she realized who was talking.

“Oh, Peter. Hello.” she sighed, stopping to let the lanky scientist catch up. She did her best to give him a smile as the two made their way into Peter's workshop.

“The Manor's in a strange state today.” Peter remarked as he sat behind his workbench. Iris huffed, rolling her eyes in annoyance.

“I've noticed. All of the maids are in such a state of love-struck silliness, they're neglecting to do their most basic tasks!” she said, throwing her hands up. “I've caught many of them- tucked away in corners whispering nonsense and such!” she pouted. “It's nonsense.” she muttered, heat rising to her face.

Peter raised his eyebrows. “Why today of all days?” he asked.

Iris blinked. “You don't know? Today is Valentine’s Day, Peter!” she said.

Peter looked at his calendar, shocked. “Is it really? Oh dear, I thought it was the tenth still!” he muttered, as he began pushing papers around his desk frantically. “I, uh, I actually have somet- _blast it all!_ ” he swore as a box of tools toppled off his worktable with a clang.

Iris sighed and went to pick up the tools with a shake of her head. “Honestly, Peter, if you would just organize your-”

“I-I made you this!” Peter said suddenly, holding out a small wooden box. Iris's cheeks darkened as she stared at him in shock. Peter swallowed nervously. “I, uh, I know that, well, I'm, y-you know, you're supposed to, uh, be the maid or whatnot, but, uh, I d-don't really care? And I'd like it, um, very much, if you would be my Valentine.” he stuttered. Iris covered her mouth, hiding her growing grin.

“I would be delighted, Peter.” she managed to say, taking the box from Peter. Inside was a flower pendant, crafted from small scraps of metal.

“I'll admit, I've got experience with tinkering with small machines, but that was, well... not the same. Though the experience of the delicacy of micro-engineering did help me, I suppose.” Peter babbled, unable to help himself. “I was actually going to make it an iris flower, you know, because that's your name and such, but that's, ah, a rose. I still hope you like it though!” he said, staring at the floor as he nervously shifted his weight.

Iris clasped the necklace around her neck. “It's lovely, thank you so much.”

Peter grinned widely. “I'm glad you like it!” his face reddened a bit as he took a step closer. He cleared his throat. “I, if you don't mind of course, would like to, well, kiss you, if that's okay.” he said shyly.

Iris's breath caught as she nodded. “Yes, I would like that.” she whispered. Peter leaned down, wrapping his arms around the shorter woman, and pressed his lips softly against Iris's, holding her close.

 


End file.
